


Free Space

by Florian_Gray



Series: Rarepair Week [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor gets an image one night from Gavin. To bad he's obviously drunk.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Rarepair Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Free Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupo (LupoLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts).



> Ah! The last day!! I'm actually really proud of myself for doing this. Before I wouldn't have the confidence to join, or even write smut in so many of them. So this is for Lupo who really helped me come out of my shell with writing. <3

It was very late at night, or early in the morning [1:07] when he got the message. It was… not what he expected. 

He sat up in bed and if he was holding a phone he would have brought it closer to his face. But the message was sent straight to his head. That was actually a really good way to word it. 

He definitely wouldn't ever get this image out of his head no matter how many times he deletes it. 

Gavin had sent him a _very_ _suggestive_ image of himself. He was laid out on a red blanket, sprawled out. He had a knee up, and the arm not holding the phone was above his head. 

What really got to Connor was the clothing. Or, in this case, lack thereof. He only had a pair of boxers on and they were tighter than normal. Tighter because Gavin was very obviously hard. 

Connor covered his mouth as a blush bloomed over his cheeks. He and Gavin definitely had improved their relationship but Connor hadn't thought they were  _ that _ close. 

Connor scanned the image and almost sighed when it came back that Gavin was intoxicated. Very heavily intoxicated. 

That cleared so many things up, but it was also slightly disappointing. He had no problem admitting that he was attracted to Gavin. This photo definitely confirmed that he was also sexually attracted to Gavin too. 

He didn't save the image but he didn't delete it. Saving it seemed wrong as Gavin probably hadn't meant to send it to him. He very much didn't want to delete it, though. 

He looked around the room, unsure of himself. The halls were thick but would this be wrong? 

He tried to go into stasis again but his stress levels were too high. He had two options. He could just stay up or he could release the stress. 

He's definitely going to hate himself in the morning. 

  
  


He slowly wakes up as his brain informs him that he has to leave in thirty minutes for work. Yep. He definitely hates himself. He hates himself as he makes breakfast for Hank and hates himself all the way to the office. 

He most definitely hates himself when he sees Gavin come in. He's in an oversized hoodie and he keeps his head down. Even then Connor can tell he didn't get much sleep. 

Gavin looks around and the moment they lock eyes Gavin looks away. He practically runs to the break room. 

Hank gives him a look but Connor fully ignores him. He stands and makes his way to the break room. He just needs to make sure Gavin was ok and that it hadn't bothered him. 

"Tina I sent him the fucking picture. I don't… I was so drunk and I sent it and he probably hates me now." Gavin loudly whispered.

He heard Tina snort and then a smack. "Ow! Fuck Gavin. You looked good in the picture so you have nothing to worry about."

With that, he walked in. Gavin was standing close to Tina with his phone out. He quickly put it away, and before Connor could stop him, he walked out. 

Connor sighed and looked at Tina. It seemed she was doing everything in her power to not burst into laughter. 

He gave her a tight-lipped smile before making Hank a coffee. 

Connor kept trying to talk to Gavin throughout the day but he somehow kept avoiding him. At this point, he was more annoyed at the avoidance than anything else. 

Thankfully it seemed once Gavin actually sat down to work he was incredibly invested in whatever case he had. 

Eventually, Connor and Gavin were two of the last people there. Hank had gone home but not with giving Connor a thumbs up. Even Fowler had gone home at this point. 

Gavin was still working on the case, but Connor has almost completely focused on Gavin. His stress levels had been climbing all day and part of that was due to Connor. The other must be whatever case he had. 

When the coast was clear Connor stood slowly and made his way around so he could walk up behind Gavin and trap him in his desk. Gavin wasn't getting away this time. 

"Gavin, I think we need to talk," Connor said once he was in place. 

Gavin squeaked (it was more of a yelp thank you very much) and almost knocked his cold coffee over. His shoulders tensed as he turned around and stood up, but Connor was blocking his way. "Connor, I need to use the restroom." 

Yeah, that wasn't going to work. Connor stepped closer, causing Gavin to take a step back. His back hit his desk and he gripped it like his life depended on it. 

"We really don't need to talk about this. Just please forget it. I was drunk." Gavin pleaded. His face was flushed and Connor had to keep himself in check. 

His brain helpfully supplied the picture in question and he quickly brushed it away. "I like your bed sheets." Wow. Just wow. He had meant to say literally anything else. 

Gavin froze for a second before snorting. Well, at least he didn't scare him off. "Thanks?" 

Connor gave a slight nod, now unsure of himself. He knew they needed to talk, but the final objective of talking eluded him. What did he want out of this? At the very least he wanted to dissolve the unneeded tension between them. 

"I'm assuming by the way you have acted today that you do not view me as a possible romantic or sexual partner." If he could stop fucking up his own words, that would be nice. 

Gavin furrowed his brows and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Listen, Connor… I. Fuck, uh I've got no idea where this is headed. But, it's not that I don't think you're capable of that," he waved his hand towards his crotch, "stuff. I just, I didn't mean to send the picture." 

That didn't help at all. He knew Gavin hadn't meant to send the picture, but what he wanted to know now was why he had sent it while drunk. "Did you send it to multiple people, or just me?" 

Gavin flushed and quickly looked around. Seeing no one around he let out a quick sigh, rubbing at his scar on his nose. "Just you. Look, I'm sorry I sent it. I don't know what I was thinking, ok? Drunk me does stuff sober me wouldn't do." 

"Wouldn't because you are afraid to, or because you do not feel that way about me." He really hoped it was the first. 

Gavin swallowed thickly and looked around again. He wouldn't meet Connor's eyes and he shifted on his feet. Interesting. "Fuck," Gavin cursed under his breath. 

That was all Connor needed. He stepped forward again until they were only inches apart. Gavin's breath hitches as he finally looks up at Connor. 

"What would you say if I liked the picture?" Gavin's eyes widened just slightly before pulling Connor into a kiss by his tie. 

The kiss isn't soft and innocent, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Connor is suddenly very glad that no one else is around, because he definitely wasn't going to stop. 

Gavin lets out a whine and Connor pushes against him. He reaches down and lifts Gavin up just enough so he can sit on his desk. "Fuck, Connor!" Gavin moans when Connor bites and kisses down his throat. 

Their hands roam each other. Gavin pulls Connor's tucked-in shirt out and slides his hands under, making Connor shiver. They break away just long enough so Connor can pull Gavin's hoodie off and toss it on the floor. 

Gavin pulls his hands away but quickly starts unbuttoning Connor's shirt. Connor can't help but chuckle as he pulls his tie off, also tossing it to the floor. 

He goes straight back to marking Gavin's neck only pausing to let out a soft moan when Gavin gets his hands on his chest. 

"There was," another kiss, "one thing I didn't get to see." Connor reaches down and palms him through his pants. 

Gavin whines and tries to buck his hips, but Connor keeps him in place. "Connor, fuck please!"

Connor finally moves away from his neck to kiss him again on the lips. After a few long seconds Connor unzips Gavin pants. 

Connor makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat when he sees that Gavin isn't wearing any underwear. 

"Did you send it on purpose? Did you want to tease me?" Connor asks, taking hold of Gavin and pumping him a few times. He looks down and curses softly. He's just so beautiful. 

Gavin whines and leans against Connor, panting. "I didn't mean to. I wanted to, though. I want you." 

Connor gave a quick nod before kneeling in front of him. He licks him a few times before completely taking him into his mouth. 

His tongue has always been sensitive but he never thought about how this would feel. Had his tongue always been able to give him pleasure or was it a deviant thing? No matter what, he was happy. 

"Fuck!" Gavin shouted before trying to muffle himself with a fist. 

Connor pulled off for a second, "you can be loud." 

"Someone could hear and see us!" Gavin gripped the desk with his free hand. 

"So let them see." With that, he went right back to what he was doing. Gavin cursed again and reached out to grip Connor's hair. 

If anyone walked in Connor would simply glare and continue what he was doing. No one did though, so Connor just kept looking up as Gavin. 

He swirled his tongue around his head before going all the way and swallowing around him. Gavin moaned and pulled on Connor's hair making him groan around him. 

"Con, Connor, please. I'm so close." Gavin panted and kept tugging on Connor's hair. 

He did the same thing again, and again until Gavin was shaking. With a sharp tug on Connor's hair, he came down his throat. 

Connor kept swallowing around him until Gavin was finished. He didn't pull off though. Instead, he pulled himself out of his pants and started pumping. 

Gavin blinked a few times before groaning at the sight. "What do you need? Do you want me to pull your hair?" 

Connor gives a slight nod and does just that. It's enough to send him over the edge. He doesn't pull away until he's completely finished. 

"Fuck, Connor that was amazing." Gavin smiled, gladly returning the kiss when Connor stands. 

Connor gives a hum and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "I agree, but we should clean up. I'll go get paper towels from the break room." 

Once they clean up their mess, and themselves they share a few more kisses. It's only Hank's text that makes them pull apart. 

"I have to go, but maybe we can do this again some other time. I'd also like to take you out on a proper date." Connor mumbles. 

"I'd love that." 

They part ways with a kiss. Later that night Gavin gets an image, and he really can't wait until he sees Connor again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
